Puppy Love
by Tomo Potter
Summary: Remus has walked in on something he didn't expect... But what will it lead to?  SBRL, with minor elements of SBHisOwnHand


A/N: Um... don't ask. This may or may not remain a oneshot. Oh, and the nose-rubbing? That's based on how I met my girlfriend. Loong story. Not much of the rest of this is how our meeting went, but that was cool, so y'know.

BTW; Cock-hard abs is the best typo EVER.

Warnings: Slash (boy/boy love) swearing, sexual references, cute little Remusbutt -pinches it-

Disclaimer: If JKR knew what I was doing to her characters... oh, I'd be dead.

**Puppy Love**

Remus Lupin had had a hard day. It was a Saturday, and he had spent the entire morning and afternoon in the library, breaking only for lunch. The good news was that now he was homework free for the rest of the weekend. As such, he decided to go enjoy himself. Sirius would be in the dormitory trying to think up new pranks, Remus knew he would, and so he decided to go spend some time with his canine friend. Sirius and he usually met up on Saturday evenings and discussed everything and anything. He knew neither of them were that close with any of the other Marauders, but it had become natural. This week Remus had had less homework, so he was about half an hour early, but Sirius would be there, he knew he would. And if not, then Remus could just wait and read, he had plenty of books in his bag for absorbing.

He opened the doors with a squeak, and was met with a squeak of a different kind. "Moony?" Came Sirius' embarrassed voice from his bed, and Remus blinked. That was not the greeting he had expected, the usual was a dog, or sometimes a human tackling him. However now, Sirius was ensconced in the covers of his bed, and his face was bright red. This confused Remus, and he leaned on the door after closing it, rather than wandering over to Sirius' bed.

"Sirius? What's up?" He asked, frowning slightly. Sirius blushed.

"I was um... having some... alone time." He blushed, looking anywhere but at Remus.

Remus still didn't get it. "Alone time?"

"You know. Taking care of things. Um. Wanking, as I believe James would put it."

"Oh." Remus flushed. "I'll just... um..." He gestured to the door, turning to open it.

"No... um... it's okay, I'm done." Sirius blushed even more.

"Um... Okay." Remus hovered, unsure of what to do.

"I've got to... um..." Sirius gestured to his clothes, which lay abandoned on the floor.

"Um... right." Remus nodded, and escaped the room as soon as he could, leaning on the other side of the door. Okay... that was unbelievably awkward. He didn't even know if he should wait until Sirius was dressed, or if he should just go. As he was about to go seek out James instead, leave Sirius to gather his dignity, the door opened, revealing a fully clothed, bright red Sirius Black.

"Um... Dressed now." He blushed, and headed back in. Remus turned to follow him, dropping his bookbag absently on the floor somewhere, and heading over to his own bed. Usually he and Sirius curled up on Sirius' bed, and chattered like schoolgirls, but now it just seemed... awkward. Sirius seemed to sense the awkwardness, sitting down on his own bed.

"So... how was the day, Moony?" He attempted a light tone, and was actually relatively successful. Sirius was good at small talk like that.

"Not too bad, I'm all caught up on homework now. Oh, and Patricia says hi." Remus smiled. Patricia was an extremely attractive girl who was clearly verry interested in Sirius, and yet Sirius paid no attention whatsoever to her. It was almost amusing, were it not for the poor girl's feelings.

Sirius shrugged. "She's weird." He yawned, stretching. The atmosphere seemed to be slipping back into their usual chatfest air of casualness, but there was still some of the carefree intimacy missing; of course. Remus realised with a jolt that Sirius was uncomfortable not being on the same bed as him, and with a slightly larger jolt that he felt the same. Usually Remus would stretch out lazily across the bed, Sirius lying next to him, or perhaps sitting nearby fiddling with some article of Remus' clothes, or part of his hair. Now however, he was sitting on the edge of his bed, hands in his lap, and Sirius was almost mirroring him, though in a Siriusish way. Putting aside the disturbing knowledge of what had just been taking place in this bed, Remus moved across the gap between beds, laying down next to Sirius.

"Scoot." He grinned, and Sirius' face broke out into a full grin, scooting over so they could assume their regular positions. Sirius lay down next to Remus after a moment's consideration, and they faced each other happily.

"You know Patricia's crazy about you, right?" Remus said after a moment. The bed smelled much stronger of Sirius than usual, and he was having trouble ignoring it.

"She's strange. She sent me creepy letters." Sirius shrugged, stretching.

"Oh." Remus said, not sure what to say. His nose was lightly brushing Sirius' own, and it was very distracting.

Sirius nodded. "Bloody freaky girl." He grinned, and wiggled his nose. Remus blushed lightly at this, and Sirius rubbed his nose across Remus'. "Eskimo kiss!" He declared, and grinned a grin that was so Sirius-ish that Remus couldn't not laugh. Sirius didn't laugh though, and when Remus had finished his giggling fit, he resumed nose-rubbing. Blushing slightly now, Remus returned the affection, amazed at just how intimate something so simple could feel. He could feel Sirius' warm breath rushing across his open mouth, and despite the occasional collision, the sensation of rubbing noses with Sirius was a truly wonderful thing. And yet there was an air of silent hesitation, as if there was another step to be taken, but neither of them quite dared.

And then, Remus felt something quite new; Sirius' lips were on his own. It was a hesitant touch, with just enough pressure behind it, that the kiss felt amazing. Remus had never been kissed before, but he responded slightly clumsily. A small part of his mind was nagging that this was Sirius, his best friend, and they were kissing, but a much larger part of him told the small part to clam up and enjoy this.

After what felt like an eternity, they broke for air. Sirius was adorably flushed, and Remus knew that he would be too if he cared to check. They lay nose to nose, each boy with his hands curled up by his chest, legs slightly entwined. Remus was about to say something, to ask Sirius what the heck this was about, but his lips were once again covered, and this time Sirius' hands roamed across his body, one hand slipping up his shirt to feel along the muscles of his stomach and around his back, while the other hand reached up to tangle loosely in Remus' thick hair. Remus shuddered at the sensation; it felt so amazing to be touched so lovingly by someone, someone he was kissing, and so he raised his hands experimentally, sliding one up Sirius' shirt to feel his rock-hard abs, while the other trailed around to touch the tips of his long hair. Sirius seemed to like this; he trembled slightly at the touches, and so Remus continued, running his hands over Sirius' body, feeling every inch of it, while Sirius did the same. It was as if they had found something new, something they had wanted for a long time, but hadn't realised they had wanted, and were now desperate to know everything about it.

Again they were forced to break for breath, but this time Sirius barely paused, planting a kiss on Remus' voicebox, and then on the hollow just below his neck, and again and again, each kiss travelling lower, until he reached one of Remus' nipples (at this point, Remus realised that while he had been absorbed with touching Sirius, Sirius had undone his shirt sneakily.) which he kissed, making Remus tremble. He didn't think that one spot held that much sensation! Sirius kissed it again, then gave it a lick and a suck, at which point Remus squeaked, and arched his back. The feeling was incredible. Sirius grinned, switching over to the other nipple, which he gave the same attention to, before moving back up to gently cover Remus' mouth with his own. Remus started when Sirius licked his lip, but allowed the tongue entrance to his mouth, where it twined with his, making Remus moan slightly. He hadn't even been kissed before now, and all this feeling was just... incredible. Sirius appeared to like this, because his idle hands came up to fiddle with Remus' nipples. After a few caresses and tentative, rubs and squeezes, Remus was whimpering into Sirius' mouth, unable to believe what was happening to him. Where had Sirius learned all this? Wait... did he even want to know? Remus decided to let it go, giving in to the sensations coursing through him. Eventually though, the kiss ended, and they both just lay back panting slightly, looking into each other's eyes. Neither wanted to speak; what they had just shared was too intense, and trying to figure out what had happened between them would just ruin the magical calm that had spread.

Eventually though, Sirius grinned and rubbed Sirius' nose with his own. Remus smiled, and responded in kind, before Sirius sat up heavily.

"Well, that was fun." He smiled brightly, and Remus laughed. He wasn't sure why it was funny, only that it was. Sirius grinned.

"Seriously though, want to get the awkward talking about it part out of the way so we can snog again?" He eyed Remus who nodded, sitting up reluctantly. He didn't want to face the reality of what they had just done, but he supposed it had to come eventually. Not to mention that he had a raging hard-on.

"So. You my boyfriend?" Sirius said lightly. Remus considered the offer for a moment, then nodded.

"I guess so, but I'm not even sure I'm gay." He frowned.

Sirius shrugged. "Of course you're not. You're just Sirius-sexual. It's becoming a common sexuality."

Remus blinked. "What now?"

"Sirius-sexual; you aren't attracted to any specific gender, just to Sirius. I'm afraid I too am a sufferer of something similar; a terrible affliction by the name of Remus-sexuality has captured my heartstrings." He sighed dramatically.

Remus laughed. "Stop making sexuality sound like a disease. Otherwise I might have to contract Remus-sexuality off you, and spend all my time staring at myself in mirrors."

Sirius blanched. "No way, I'm not going out with Gilderoy Lockhart!" He looked affronted, and Remus giggled.

"Relax stupid, you just made it sound so stupid that I responded in kind."

"I am so relieved I'm even going to let that stupid comment go."

"I'm very privileged."

"I know you are." Sirius smiled wisely, patting Remus on the head, and before long they were snogging away again.

A/N: OK, so this could go two ways. The story could run away with me, like Canine Affinity did, or it could remain a oneshot. VOTE PEOPLE... and then I'll decide for you. Because I'm a biatch. Ciao!


End file.
